Una Navidad inolvidable (One shot)
by Khalitht
Summary: Dicen que uno debe tener cuidado con lo que desea...


Ojos miel, cabello rizado, sonrisa de ángel, curvas de infarto y manos divinas, las mismas que en ese momento lo estaban seduciendo descaradamente.

Su pequeña castaña se había levantado con ganas de jugar y es que era navidad, una en la que la pobre tuvo que hacer turno en San Mungo, como directora del área de venenos y antídotos, su labor no podía tomarse vacaciones, por lo que Noche Buena la pasó alejada de su amado exprofesor, pero ahora parecía que su agasajo tomaba camino.

Hermione estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre la ya crecida erección del pocionista, incitándolo, llevándolo al límite. Cuando de la nada, empezó a acariciarse ella misma, lentamente presionándose los pezones.

-¿Sabes lo que le pedí a Santa? - El pelinegro gruño en respuesta.

-¿El qué?

\- Que tengamos un navidad inolvidable - le susurró al oído de manera seductora, dándole una doble intención a sus palabras.

Sonriéndole Severus la apretó contra su cuerpo, y la castaña volvió a hablarle suavemente.

-Y dime cariño, mhhh, tu…tu ¿Qué le pediste? - A pesar de seguir hablando, no había parado de moverse y lo veía directamente a los ojos frotándose rítmicamente contra su entrepierna.

Con diversión el hombre contestó. - Le pedí…- No pudo hilar pensamiento puesto que su dulce castaña lo estaba torturando con sus movimientos pélvicos.

-Le pedí una despampanante hechicera en mi cama- Hermione rio alegremente, normalmente Severus no bromeaba pero su lado juguetón salía a flote en la intimidad de su habitación.

Dejaron de hablar para pasar a asuntos más placenteros. Los besos y las caricias se tornaron urgentes en pocos minutos, con ambos al límite, mucho juego previo, pensaban. Se quitaban la ropa con desesperación, quedando nada más que en ropa interior, de pronto unos fuertes golpes en la puerta del departamento los sobresaltó. La pequeña castaña hundió su cabeza contra la almohada suspirando cansadamente, hizo ademán de levantarse pero Severus se lo impidió atacando su boca con un beso apasionadamente delicado.

-Sevhmp, puede se imhmp - Él no le permitía hablar besándola y tocándola sobre la ropa interior, estimulándola. -aahhh….portante.

-Me importa una mierda, déjalo así, mmmh…quien quiera que sea, se cansará y se irá - La voz de Severus estaba enronquecida por la excitación.

Hermione gimió fuertemente cuando su adorado exprofesor dirigió atención a su cuello, dándole pequeñas mordidas, esparciendo así pequeñas marcas rojizas por su delicada piel y jalándola de tal manera que ella quedó de costado, una de las manos del pocionista se deslizó debajo de la ropa interior de su pequeña, recorriendo delicadamente su entrada, bufando tremendamente complacido al notar lo dispuesta que su compañera estaba.

¡PUM! ¡PUM!

El golpeteó fuerte en la puerta, estaba poniendo de los nervios a la joven medimaga.

\- Hermio… - La chica no le dio tiempo de reaccionar, solo lo beso en tiernamente y se levantó.

-Lo siento cariño, pero puede ser importante - Le dijo desde la puerta, vistiéndose con magia. Dejándolo tirado en la cama con una tienda de campaña en sus bóxers (y un dolor testicular muy fuerte).

Uno, cinco, diez, quince minutos pasaron y la chica no volvía a la habitación, por lo que Severus empezó a desesperarse, el dolor proveniente de su entrepierna no disminuía y mucho menos el tamaño de su erección.

No era la primera vez que su pequeña lo dejaba totalmente empalmado y adolorido, bien sea por que uno de sus pacientes desmejoraba o simplemente porque alguno de sus imbéciles amigos llegaba con un problema pidiendo su ayuda.

Si bien era cierto desde que su relación empezó, su vida sexual normalmente era lo primordial, interrumpía su asistencia a fiestas, reuniones e inclusive, muchas veces lograba que ambos llegaran tarde al trabajo, su situación íntima se encontraba sobre cualquier otro asunto que no fuese de vida o muerte. Intentaba comprenderla, de verdad que lo hacía, pero la comprensión de nada le servía con el dolor que sentía en ese preciso instante y lo que era peor, aquella semana, con esa, serían ya tres veces que lo dejaba en ese mismo estado, sólo para volver horas más tarde, "demasiado cansada" o "poco dispuesta" y Severus se estaba hartando.

Los murmullos que venían desde la sala estaban poniéndolo más enfadado aún, cómo es que ella tenía la facilidad de pasar de un estado de brutal excitación a ser la comprensiva amiga o la bien entendida profesional de un segundo para el otro.

Pero así como habían aparecido, los murmullos se detuvieron. Quien haya estado en su departamento, se había ido, y Severus se cobraría con creces lo que su pequeña novia le había hecho pasar. Estaba al borde del colapso nervioso, quería culminar y hacerle el amor de manera pasional a esa mujer, por lo que apenas la castaña entró a la habitación sin siquiera poder cerrar completamente la puerta, Severus se lazó sobre ella.

-Sev…afuera estámhp…- No logró decir lo que quería, decirle quién había tocado a su puerta tan insistentemente, puesto que su desesperado novio la había tomado de los brazos besándola con furiosa pasión, a la vez que desgarraba el vestido de botones que ella traía.

-¡NO!,No, no Sev…esperaaahh…aquí, estaaahh - Sin saber si quiera en qué momento él se desnudó, su explicación quedó atrapada en su garganta cuando Severus la penetró de una sola vez haciendo que olvidara por qué no quería continuar con sus amatorias actividades en ese momento.

La acorraló contra la pared junto a la puerta mientras la envestía salvajemente, cobrándose el dolor impuesto.

-NO…no vuelvaaahhs…ha dejarme tan duro - La chica intentaba no gemir tan alto, mordiéndose el labio, sin recordar que esa pequeña acción volvía loco al pelinegro, quien sujetó sus brazos sobre su cabeza, sin dar tregua al ritmo que llevaba.

Para Hermione era muy difícil no gritar de placer, el hombre la llevaba al delirio cuando se comportaba tan rudo. Rindiéndose lo envolvió con las piernas y este la empujó aún más contra la pared, la penetraba tan fuerte que su espalda chocaba en la pared haciendo un rítmico golpeteo. La acción estaba nublando sus sentidos, necesitaba apoyarse en algo y qué mejor que la puerta, sin notar que en cada estocada esta se abría cada vez más.

-¡Ahh!, ¡Sev!, por Merlín, ¡Más!- Completamente rendida a sus deseos Hermione lloriqueaba en el hombro de su novio, a punto de llegar al clímax.

-¡No vuelvas a hacerme esto, ¿Entiendes?! Es doloroso y no sabes cuánto me molesta no poder enterrarme en ti. - En ese punto los golpes eran erráticos, casi sin control, con ambos a punto de llegar.

-¡Aaahh!- Hermione estalló sin poder contener su placer, mientras su pareja seguía envistiendo, y Severus al sentir como las paredes de la chica se contraían alrededor de su miembro, con la mirada emborronada se dejó llevar por el más puro éxtasis, derramándose en su interior.

Con la castaña aún contra la pared y sus piernas alrededor de la cadera de él, Severus intentaba normalizar su respiración, soltando poco a poco la puerta y con la mirada aún nublada, dirigió la mirada hacia el salón de su departamento y vislumbró un par de puntos rojos sobre los sillones. Con más ahínco intento enfocar su mirada, parpadeando varias veces, reconociendo los rostros de los Potter ( Harry y Ginny ), de los Weasley en su totalidad y media Orden del Fénix, todos ellos con gorros navideños y regalos en las manos.

Su respiración se detuvo al mirar sus rostros, rojos de la vergüenza, ojos abiertos cual platos y mandíbulas totalmente desencajadas.

No era posible, le había hecho el amor salvajemente a su adorada castaña con la puerta semi-abierta (más abierta que cerrada), ante la atenta mirada de poco más de diez personas.

El deseo de Hermione se iba a cumplir…Nadie sería capaz siquiera de olvidar esa Navidad.

FIN

Hola Soy Khalit, estoy resubiendo las historias que tengo en Potterfics, y acabo de toparme con esta, y aunque está totalmente fuera de época (siendo mediados de Enero) espero que a alguien más que a mi le cause gracia.

Khalit :)


End file.
